The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis Norl., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE12201’. The new variety originated from a controlled cross conducted in July 2008 in Nairobi, Kenya between female Osteospermum plant named ‘07 183’ (unpatented), and male Osteospermum plant named ‘KLEO04113’ (EU CPVR No. 21047). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in the spring of 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings for three to four generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLEOE12201’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.